By Night One Way, By Day Another
by 13bookworm
Summary: Queen Clarion has gone missing and a beast of some sort is rampaging around Pixie Hollow. It's up to Lord Milori and the other fairies to fight off the beast, but when Milori is captured and it runs off with him into the Winter Woods, he'll find out a dangerous secret.


Fairies were being rushed into the infirmary, many with broken bones. They had just battled alongside Lord Milori and Queen Clarion, against a frost saber. Usually they tend to stay to the Northern side of the island, and this wasn't the first attack. Lately they've been crawling down from the mountain peaks and they try and make a break for the Autumn Wood. It wouldn't be too much of a problem if they didn't eat every living creature that moved! Especially fairies. If they weren't such carnivores they would be allowed passage when ever they pleased.

Those that were brought into the infirmary would need a few days of rest, but they would be fine. Milori lightly set a fairy down in a cot and wrapped a blanket around her. She instantly fell asleep. Just like all the other fairies that had been carried now

He looked over at Clarion who was being treated to her wounds by the nurses. She had been scratched by the frost saber and at this point they were just cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. The nurses left and Clarion smiled as Milori came over to her. He then noticed her hand was somewhat pressed tightly against her side still. Milori tilted his head, "Clarion, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she removed her hand from her side, but she hesitated a little, "It's just a scratch and it only stings a bit."

It was in fact just a scratch and she wasn't exactly bleeding through the bandages, so Milori decided he wouldn't worry too much, but she did seem to be in more pain than she was admitting. He placed his hand on her side and let a thin layer of frost, to cool her down. Milori then pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I hope that makes it better." She let out a groan and nodded. Milori kissed Clarion's cheek and she let out a sigh, "What is with those nasty things? Since when are there so many?"

"It is odd, they must be trying to get to the ocean."

"Usually they would be in packs, right?"

"Yes, it is odd that they are sent individually, they must be scouts trying to find a safe path."

"But from what?"

She let out a yawn and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You seem tired, you should get some rest."

"No, I'd rather make sure these fairies are okay," Clarion stated.

"Clarion."

"These a my fairies, I have to make sure they are safe."

"They are safe. I will stay here and watch over them if it means you are getting the rest you need," he paused and looked her in the eyes, "I would let you know the moment something happened."

"Fine," she sighed, "You're persistent."

"And you're stubborn."

She razed her eyes at him.

"Thank you," and he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Once Clarion left Milori went and sat down in a chair. He watched as nurses cared for the fairies lying in cots. Milori let out a yawn and began struggling to keep his eyes open. "No, I have to... stay... awake." At this point Milori had his head leaned against his shoulder and his eyes shut. "Must stay awake! For Clarion."

One of the nurses came over, "Lord Milori." He nearly jumped out of his skin. "May I?" the nurse asked, she hand a cloth in her hand. He nodded to her. She used the cloth to wiped up his face and around his eye. He had taken a pretty good beating and he landed on a few rocks when he was thrown. "The fairies will be fine, get some rest and go to sleep." Within moments he did, right in that chair and eventually another nurse lied a blanket across him.

_Clarion stood beside Milori staring up at the frostsaber. Ice wrapped around Milori's wrist and slowly became a blade. Then he was attacking the beast and other fairies were going at it too. The beast snarled and roared at the fairies as it tried to shake them off. Several Fairies, including Milori were tossed into the snow. The frostsaber started making it's way towards the border and Clarion used her magic to create a wall to hold the creature back. The creature kept trying to advance forward and Clarion's feet were being pushed and sunken deep into the snow._

_With a mighty roar her magic shattered like glass and she fell into the snow. It crawled towards her and scratched her side, causing her to let out a painful scream. Milori stood up and leaped in front of her. He created a shield of ice around her. Milori stabbed ice into the beast's paw and it whimpered as it ran off into the woods again._

_Milori turned and picked Clarion up in his arms and checked her side. She was bleeding, but the wound wasn't deep. He held his hand there and made a thin layer of frost that would stop said blood until it could properly be bandaged. "It's going to be okay, you're safe."_

Clarion awoke out of breath and panting. Milori wasn't beside her, or anywhere in the room, but she was still freezing. It may be cold, but Milori kept his word and she was happy for that. Yet she wasn't even in winter and she felt like an ice cube. Clarion got up to get more blankets, but then she saw something in the mirror. When she looked closer she nearly passed out. In the reflection her eyes were a bright menacing yellow shaped like a cat's. Clarion then screamed as loud as she ever had.

**Next Chapter: Clarion goes missing and the fairies are set out to find her.**


End file.
